The Spark
by Dark Cat soul
Summary: A legend is like a fire. It starts out as nothing but all it takes is a single ember to become an inferno but where the spark that makes that ember comes from is totally unknown. (Rated T for violence)


A/N: While I do adore dark souls and all its lore I don't actually know the finer details. I'm basically going off of what I could pull together in between fighting hollows and dying.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

><p>My sword clattered against the hard rock floor as I finally let it slip out of my grasp. My shield was nowhere to be found, most likely in a million bits scattered around the grounds. I and many others had retreated here when we knew it was hopeless to fight. Past a tiny wood door was the threat we had feared would come, the giants. While we hoped they wouldn`t come we all secretly knew that they would. They brought down our walls and destroyed our gates with almost no effort. We tried to defend our homes but to no avail they had literally crushed us under foot. For every one we killed they had defeated a hundred of us.<p>

When the battle first started we had our courage and will, led by our most skilled knight Syan. I followed him in the first fight, his shouts of glory still echoing through the cold air. I followed him in life and watched his death. I was there when he was torn limb from limb by those faceless monsters. The sound of his bones breaking almost perfectly mimicked the snapping of our wills.

I had lost my fight then and there. I ran to here, the armoury. Around me other soldiers and a few servants sit in the dark, to afraid to light a touch in fear it might attract the attention of our enemy. Why did this have to happen? Our king had enraged the giants and then disappeared in our hour of need. He and that shadow of his could certainly help but they instead they ran and left it all up to us. The building shook once again as another giant ended yet another life.

Turning my head to the side I could see through a small crack and there it was. The towering monstrosity of the giant king, luging around that massive sword coating in my fellow soldier`s blood. It slowly made its way across the wall, following the head of a statue that had been dislodged by a giant`s fireball. Once again the king raised up his sword and slammed it down, no doubt killing another one of my friends. I continued watching with increasing curiosity as the giant king started swiping and stomping the floor around him, every so often letting out a loud roar of pain. The others in the room clearly heard them as they got up and walked over to look out of the small crack.

Soon the giant king fell and vanished from sight. We all held our breath as we waited to see what was going to happen and I couldn`t believe what came next. The giants king`s head came rolling off from on top of the wall, crown still intact. Eyes fixed on the severed skull, I slowly watched it vanish into nothing. For a second everything stopped the invasion halted and the giant`s hesitated for a brief second before returning to their task. While they just shrugged it off I did not, in one swoop someone had killed the giant`s king. A person had done what we thought impossible... Maybe other so called impossible things could be done, like stop this attack. As soon as the thought entered my head it wouldn`t leave. If someone could do one impossible thing then could I do something impossible? my soul shifted slightly, just doing something like that I could protect this kingdom and save hundreds of lives.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of my sword. The simple blade wasn`t as useless as it had seemed a few seconds ago. My might returned, my will reinforced. I would avenge Syan I would make sure that these giants knew who I was. A knight of Drangleic, meant to protect any and all citizens under the flag of this kingdom, something I couldn`t do by hiding. In the same moment all of the remaining knights who hadn't moved stood from wherever they were, all with a look of determination in their eyes. Those without swords scrambled around and soon found replacements, a few just holding the remains of a blade, which to them would make due for the time being.

The door cracked and shattered as I put my boot through it, a few shards plinking off of a nearby giant`s back. It slowly turned towards me and let out a loud roar adding to the thousands I had heard that day. Rather than flee I found myself running full sprint at the beast. Not a single tinge or hint of fear, just a passion to kill every last one of these monsters. In one swift motion I launched myself into the air and buried my sword into the giant's head, my momentum just managing to knock it over. My first giant kill.

The first of many.


End file.
